


Waitress

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Embarrassed Sweet Pea, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: While working at Pop’s, you begin to learn the regulars of the diner. Sweet Pea slowly becomes one of your regulars for an unknown reason until he surprises you one day.





	Waitress

You were tying the small apron behind you as you were getting ready for your shift at Pop’s. Looking around the small diner, you noticed Jughead sitting at a booth with three others that weren’t his “usual” crew. Your eyes fell to the leather jackets, seeing the Serpent symbol on each other their jackets and gathered they were all from his gang… probably around the same age as you and him.

Making your way over to the table, you grab your notepad to jot down your orders and pulled out a pen from your apron pocket. “Hello Jughead,” you said, happily as the Jones boy flashed a grin at you. “Usual for you I’m guessing?”

Jughead laughed as he nodded. “Burger with fries and my regular milkshake.”

“As always,” you teased as you glanced around the table.

You scribble down the orders of the two other Serpents, a girl with purple hair and a guy with a lovely Spanish accent… and your eyes fell on the tallest one at the table. “And for you?” you asked, flashing him a smile.

His dark eyes caught your gaze and it was as if he could no longer speak.

Jughead smirked a bit. “Sweet Pea,” He said. “Cat got your tongue?”

“…burger and fries,” Sweet Pea said, shooting a glare at Jughead.

Smiling at the table, you took your leave and handed off the order to Pop, who quickly began preparing it. You cleaned the bar counter until you heard Pop hit the bell at the kitchen window, grabbing the plate of milkshakes first and handing them out to the table and then returning with the food and handing each plate in the same pattern.

“Enjoy!” You said, happily as you walked away and returned to cleaning around the diner. You couldn’t help but feel eyes on your back as you were cleaning off a table. Glancing over your shoulder, you notice Sweet Pea’s eyes on you, well, until you catch him staring and he quickly looks away as his ears turned red.

“Say something!”

You blinked as you heard Jughead and the girl’s voice grow louder from the table. You glanced back and see the three ganged up on Sweet Pea almost teasing him… and we’re they pointing to you?

“Who are you two trying to kid,” the Spanish one said. “Sweet Pea won’t say a word. He’ll just stare at her like he does at school”

“Fangs is right,” the girl replied.

“Shut up Toni,” Sweet Pea spat out. “And quiet! She’ll hear you!”

Shaking your head, you go back to cleaning as you watched the four teenagers finally finish eating and head to the register. Flashing a smile, you walk over and immediately blink as Jughead shoves Sweet Pea forward and slapped the bill into his hand.

“Did you enjoy?” You asked, taking the bill from him as you rang up the total on the register.

Sweet Pea avoided eye contact. “Yeah. It was good,” he murmured before handing you cash and brushing his fingers over your hand.

“Oh good!” You replied, happily as you grabbed him a receipt and handed him his change.

“I’ll see you around…”

You smiled at him and waved as Jughead and his friends exited the diner. “That was weird,” you said, letting out a small sigh.

And over the course of the next two weeks, Sweet Pea has made it a habit to show up after school during your shifts and placing himself at the bar, requesting you to be his server. He had managed to get a little braver, joking with you now and even carrying on a conversation while you would work behind the counter.

You hated to admit it, he made some of the worst shifts even just the tiniest bit more tolerable. You glanced over your shoulder, hearing the bell on the door ring and watched as Sweet Pea takes his usual seat at the counter.

“Usual?” You asked him as you turned around.

“Two orders.”

Your eyebrows rose. “A date?”

His lips curled up in a smirk. “You could say that.”

Laughing, you shook your head and scribbled down his order onto your notepad before ripping the page out and setting the ticket up for Pop’s to prepare. “Have I met her?” You asked, turning your attention back to Sweet Pea as the smell of Pop’s cooking began to fill the diner.

Sweet Pea nodded. “You’ve met her.”

You leaned over the counter, propping up your head with your hand. “I have?”

Smirking more, Sweet Pea leaned in closer to you. “Yup.”

Blinking, you began to rack your brain of all the possible girls who you may have seen with Sweet Pea, whether it was school or here at the diner… but, no one seemed to really stick out. You knew Toni wasn’t an option - she was still dating Cheryl, and Sweet Pea didn’t seem the type to go around behind another’s back.

“No guesses?” he asked.

“Shut up!” You whined, raising up from the counter. “You didn’t give me enough-“

The bell ran at the kitchen window.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you moved to grab the two milkshakes and set them in front of Sweet Pea before grabbing the two plates of food, setting one in front of him and the other to the seat next to him. “She better hurry,” you commented. “Her food is going to get cold.”

“Good thing she’s right here.”

You furrowed your brow as you looked at the door and then around the fairly empty diner. “No ones here but me and you…?”

“It’s you,” He said. “You’re my date.”

“…what?”

Sweet Pea grinned and patted the seat next to him.

You slowly moved around the counter and took a place next to him as your face heated up in embarrassment. He seemed less bothered, almost relaxed next to you as you nervously ate your food. “Pea… what?”

“…so I’ve had a crush on you since I transferred to Riverdale.”

Your eyes went wide. “What?”

“I just didn’t have the balls to introduce myself to you.”

Grabbing your milkshake, you took a small sip. “What changed?”

“…Jones making me come in here that day and face you.”

Your lips curled into a sly smile. “Is this why you always came during my shifts? And always why you wanted me to be your server?”

His ears turned red as a nervous laugh escaped from his lips. “I thought you would’ve picked up on that,” he admitted, staring down at his plate. “But nothing seemed to change so I had to be more direct.”

You finished your food as you stood up and walked back behind the counter again. You rang up his food in silence as he stared at you, his eyes pleading for some sort of reaction. You scribbled something onto the bill before sliding it to him, winking at him as you disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sweet Pea picked up the bill. “…I get off at eight,” he read. “Meet me after works. You’ve got smooth moves Sweet Pea…” His eyes went wide as he also noticed your number scribbled at the bottom before rushing out of the diner to go get himself cleaned up before he would pick you up.

You laugh. “Can a guy be smooth and a dork at once, Pop’s?”

Pop chuckled. “Of course. Go ahead and leave early and have fun.”

“Thanks, Pop’s!”


End file.
